


The Game

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bedwetting, Collars, Desperation, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Praise Kink, dom!Evan, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Evan makes Jared hold it.READ TAGS





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’ll take requests if you have them! Just give me a DEH ship and omorashi prompt!

Jared looked up at Evan as he entered the room, then had to do a double take. In the doorway, Evan stood with a smug grin on his face and a water bottle.

Jared groaned, “That time already?”

“Hey, you promised, remember?” Evan said, throwing Jared the water bottle. “Drink up.”

Jared sighed and unscrewed the lid, wishing he had gone to the bathroom more recently so he could last longer. After a couple sips, he picked his controller back up and continued his video game.

Evan flopped down next to him on the couch, watching the game for a bit before saying, “I want it all gone in forty five minutes.”

“Of course.” Jared stuck out his tongue.

Evan kissed Jared’s cheek and headed into the other room.

When the two had first started their relationship, Jared was sure Evan would’e been a bottom. His quiet demeanor and nervousness would’ve made sense to transfer to the bedroom and, as a switch, Jared was fine with that. But when it actually came down to it, Evan was dominating Jared every night.

Jared smashed his controller with one hand as he took another sip of water. By this time, the bottle was about half empty and he had around fifteen minutes left. He was taking large gulps of water now, as he knew Evan would punish him if the water was not finished in time.

After the fifteen minutes had passed, Jared’s water was finally finished. He paused his video and looked around, waiting for Evan to come back. By this time, he was already feeling the water slosh around uncomfortably in his bladder.

Eventually, Evan appeared in the doorway, “Finished?” He asked.

Jared nodded quickly, holding up the empty bottle.

“Good.” Evan cooed, walking over to Jared. “Now, go get your collar.”

Jared scrambled up and ran over to their closet, where they kept all their playthings. As he bent down, he had to hold himself so he wouldn’t accidentally let a spurt out. Jared dug through ball gags and whips to find his collar, which was a dark black with pink lettering that spelled out his name. Next to the collar was his leash, which he grabbed as well. He quickly brought the item back to Evan.

“Good boy.” Evan took the collar and fastened it around Jared’s neck, hooking on the leash after. He gave a firm tug, making Jared jerk forward. “Alright, I want you to lay down on the bed.”

The two moved over to the bed, where Jared laid flat on his back, staring up at Evan. Gently, Evan began to run his hands down Jared’s chest, before they settled on the boy’s bladder.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Evan asked, gently tracing circles on Jared’s bladder.

“I have to go.” Jared said, shifting uncomfortably. Even just lightly touching his bladder was too much.

“But you’ll hold it for me, right, baby?” Evan said smoothly, suddenly stopping the light touches.

Jared nodded, “Yes.”

“Even if I do this?” Evan tightened his grip on Jared’s leash before pressing his hand into Jared’s bladder.

Jared jolted, trying to reach a hand to his crotch but his hand was caught by Evan. He felt a spurt dampen the front of his pants.

Evan marveled for a second, “Wow, Jared, you can’t even hold it like you used to.”

Jared blushed, he couldn’t even come up with a snarky comment as he was too focused on not pissing himself.

“Maybe I need to get you diapers since you can’t even hold a single bottle of water?” Evan pressed down again. 

Jared groaned, feeling another burst of pee escape. He could feel the bed beneath him start to soak up his piss.

His whole body shook as Evan pushed down once more, and this time the spurt of pee didn’t stop. Jared could feel his wet pants sticking to his legs as the piss stain on the bed got larger and larger. After what felt like ages, he was done.

Evan clicked his tongue, “Maybe I do need to get you diapers.”


End file.
